White Blood
by toxiickitten
Summary: This is a story about a secret of Medusa's that no one ever knew about not even Chrona. It's another one of her experiments, but this one seems to have a little bit more sanity than the last few. OC mainly. Not any known pairings yet. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

White Blood Ch.1

How would you feel if one day your family suddenly wasn't there any more? Well, that's what happened to me. It all happened on my birthday…

A small teenage girl sat at the edge of her bed, which sheets were still wrapped around her shoulders, secured by the grip of her fingers. Her natural bright pink hair was in a complete mess. Her bangs almost completely covered her face and the rest of it was tangled all the way to the end, which rested to the middle of her back. The sleep she had just woken from had not been a sound one. She had barely slept for more than an hour, before her mother had came in waking her from her slumber. The reason for her lack of sleep was because of the fact for the past few weeks she had a recurring nightmare. The nightmare wasn't really to horrific, which is part of the reason it scared her the most. It was just a blood covered room, and nothing, but every time she was having the dream she felt completely empty, like some one had stolen something very important to her, but she always woke up in a sweat before she could find out much more about the dream. In fact if her mother hadn't woken her, she would have probably woken up herself soon enough any way, but at the moment as the girl looked up at the laughing sun through her window, a realization came to her. Today was her birthday.

This girl's name is Darren Lee Conners, and today was her seventeenth birthday, which has started so far as a bad hair day. She had been adopted by the Conners family fifteen years ago, but she had yet to find out about that fact. There was no information on who or where her biological parents, or even if they were still alive. Her adoptive parents had taken her in when they had been contacted by the orphanage that had found her on their doorstep the night before. The parent's had been trying to have a kid, but it seemed impossible, and the chance to adopt a beautiful two year old baby girl just seemed like a gift from Shinigami himself, so they couldn't help but adopt her right away. A few years later they also adopt a set of identical male twins, because Darren had been begging to be a big sister, and that leads us to this day, Darren's seventeenth birthday.

Darren sluggishly got up out of bed, pulling her black and white bed sheets with her. She slowly walked over to her vanity and grabbed a brush before sitting down on the small stool in front of it. She let the sheets slip from her grip as she reached up and tried to tame her animal of a hair do. Soon enough she gave up and pulled it up into a pony tail. Darren was wearing a simple pair of pajamas, a pair of shorts and a tank top, both of which were decorated in little tiny ninjas, and her feet were adorned with cute little pink bunny slippers. She stood from where she was and raised her arms up above her head as she yawned.

Darren walked towards the door, but stopped for a second when a scent filled her senses. It smelled coppery, and weirdly reminded her of her nightmare. She let out a breath and shook her head. She was getting a little paranoid. She sighed and walked out of her room.

When Darren stepped out, she was surprisingly greeted by silence. It confused her. She thought every one would be doing something by now, and that the TV would be on like normal, but there was absolutely no sound at all. A chill ran up the back of Darren's spine and she wrapped her arms around her body.

"M…M-mom?" Darren says out into the empty hallway. She waited a few second and there was no answer. Her brow furrowed on her forehead. She looked around and rubbed her hands on her arms where the goosebumps had appeared. "Mom?" She says a little bit louder. There was still no answer.

Darren cowardly walks towards the kitchen and living room area that was down stairs. She wasn't sure what she would find there, but for some reason she felt like she should run and get away as fast as possible. "Mom? Dad?" She says even louder. She steadily walked down the steps. The copper smell was extremely stronger now, and the silence seemed to fill the house.

Darren felt her heart seem to stop when she reached the bottom step. Her vision seemed to be filled with crimson. The walls of the living room where covered with blood, and the carpets and furniture seemed to match. The sight almost made her throw up all of the contents of her stomach. The sight was so lurid that it would make even the strongest souls waver.

The bodies of the closest people to her lay about the floor. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat. She was frozen where she stood, unable to scream for help. She was wishing to wake up now, just hoping in the depths of her heart that this was just another dream. "It's just a dream…," She whispered to her self.

"Sorry, girly, but this time it's not a dream. This is all real… and you are all alone," A voice said from the corner of the living room, by the kitchen.

Darren's eyes shot up to the location of the voice. It had sent chills through her body and sent even more fear through her soul, to the point it was almost hard for her to remain standing. There was a figure standing there, and in her hand… in her hand was the head of Darren's now dead mother. Darren's hand shot up to her mouth as she let out a whimper. The tears that had formed behind her eyelids the moment she walked into the room, finally spilled over and fell down her cheeks.

"Oh poor little girl, she loses her whole…_fake _family all on her birthday," Another voice said from behind her, and Darren jumped. Her eyes were still locked on the first speaker.

"Chrona, don't scare the girl any more than needed, she is you sister any way," The first figure voice spoke again. Darren could tell that this one was female, not only from the tone of voice, but because of her physique. Darren couldn't all of her face, but she could see a wide smile plastered on the bottom half, the rest was hidden by a black hood. There was a braid of yellow hair coming down to rest between the woman's breasts. Her arms were decorated in snake tattoos, which scared Darren even more.

"W-who are you?" Darren asked trying to seem strong, but her knees were shaking.

"Why, Darren, I am your biological mother, and I have missed you very much," The female said and she lifted her head to reveal strikingly yellow eyes.

"You aren't my mother! My mother is right there… dead," Darren said starting off yelling, but it went down to a whisper when she finished her remark.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you were adopted, Darren. This _family _of your's took you away from us, but now we have come to take you back, so come on now," The woman said and then Darren felt someone push her from behind.

Darren fell down to the ground from the force of the push, unable to hold herself up any longer. Her knees landed in a pool of her brother's blood and it splashed up on her face. "I will not go with you…," Darren whispered looking to the ground. There was no way she was going to leave with the people who had just murder her whole family, even if they were stating that they were her real family.

"Well, to bad. Chrona bring her." The woman said looking over Darren's shoulder.

Darren felt herself be picked up, and then dropped down for a second. Her vision wavered then as she heard a third voice yell at the one named Chrona. Darren could understand what was said because her mind blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

White Blood Ch.2

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Soul Eater or any of its awesomely insane characters.**

**Author's Note: I hope that this is a good story… I'm not very good at judging my own stories, because I always find the worst parts, but I am enjoying this one so far, even though its only on the 2****nd**** chapter. **

Darren finally came to a little while later, but she was no longer at home. She was in some sort of unknown room, though it looked more like a cell. The front of the room was opened up, but it had bars blocking any sort of escape. Darren felt her heart already begin to beat rapidly in her chest. Her breath began to quicken and memories of what happened before she blacked out came flooding into her mind and tears came to her eyes again. She was still in the same clothes, which had seemed to harden from the dried blood.

Darren looked down at her blood covered body and she felt a whimper escape her lips, her whole family was dead, and she was kidnapped by whoever had done it. Darren felt her heads move up and run across the blood that had hardened on her cheek. She felt the hardened blood and the newly shed tears on her cheek. She felt a new emotion boil up inside her soul, and a low growl escaped her throat. Those people had killed her family and she would avenge them.

Darren felt her whole body jolt as she heard the bars at the front of her cell begin to open. She quickly looked up. She hadn't heard any one approach, but there was some one standing there in front of her. Darren felt more anger boil inside of her as she noticed who it was. It was the woman who had taken her family away from her. "Who are you?" She said, a low growl in her voice.

"Well, Darren, I am your biological mother, Medusa. I am also the witch that killed your _family _just earlier today," She said in a sly tone of voice.

Darren felt another growl escape her throat and as it did the smile on Medusa's face seemed to widen. "There is no way you are my mother. I could never come from such a monster that could kill a family so simply," Darren said, bringing herself to her feet, but as soon as she did, her knees shook and sent her back down to the ground.

A laugh echoed through the room. "Well, sorry to burst your little bubble, but you are one hundred percent my daughter. I created you my self," Medusa said stepping closer to the girl. "And I brought you here because I am finally in need of you, because you have finally come to the age where you are of a use to me. Now I know you are probably going to start shouting something along the lines of 'I won't do nothing for a witch like you!' well, I would hold my tongue if I were you, because I did spare one of those _precious _people you love so much, one of your dear younger brothers, and if you ever wish to see him again then you better listen close," Medusa said in a serious tone.

Darren ground her teeth together to keep herself from yelling something quiet vulgar at the woman. "What do you want me to do?" Darren said in a small voice.

"I just want you to join the D.W.M.A. otherwise known as Death Weapon Meister Academy," The witch said plainly.

"But I'm not a weapon, or a meister," Darren said truthfully.

"That's where your wrong, Darren," Medusa said and then walked over and lightly touched Darren's shoulder, which seemed to make something click inside of her and then there was a flash of light. Darren then was amazed to find herself in the form of a scythe. The scythe seemed to be a long staff a wood that seemed to branch out into roots that surrounded a long curved blade. Darren was in amazement. She would have never thought that she would be a weapon.

"See, it has just been locked inside of you this whole time," She said and then dropped Darren to the ground and Darren changed back, "Now, like I said you are to infiltrate the D.W.M.A. and that is all I want you to do for now. You will be staying in an apartment, and I will contact you when I need to tell you what you need to do next. If you even dare to leak any information, I will not hesitate to let your brother go through a series of tortures."

Darren let her head slowly nod. "Will they know of my arrival, or will I be coming unannounced?"

"I have sent a letter in your name, so they will be waiting for you. Now, you are quiet old to just be starting out at the school, because most of the student would be graduating at your age, but I said in the letter that you are a special case and that your weapon side just made itself known. All that they know is that you have been living on your own in New York ever since your parents died when you were 13. Now stick with that for your story at least, so they don't have any suspicions. I am warning you now that they have some pretty great minds inside of that school, and you should never falter, other wise they will catch you in your lie," Medusa said quickly.

Darren kept up with her words. She knew she had to do what she was told to save the last remaining member of her family. Darren gave a small nod when she finished. "when will you be sending me out?" Darren asked seriously.

"As soon as the sun rises, which is in a few more hours, so until then, you should get some sleep for now," Medusa said before leaving the cell and shutting the doors behind her, not giving Darren a chance to ask any more questions.

Darren stared at the cell doors, with a determined look on her face. She was going to get her brother away from this woman, even if it was the last thing she would do. Darren then looked around the cell, just now getting a chance to, because Medusa had walked into the cell before she had had a chance to. The whole room was bare other than a toilet and a sink and a small twin size mattress that laid on the floor, which Darren was already sitting on.

Darren looked up at the only source of light in the small cell, a small window. Darren stood and walked over to the window. It was high up, but luckily it was right above the sink, so Darren slowly brought herself up onto the sink to peer out the window. All she could see was the night sky, which the bloody, creepy moon lingered in, and a never ending dessert. Darren had absolutely no clue where she was, and she felt a sudden fear creep up her spin. She had absolutely no clue what she was going to do, because even if she was able to get into the school, she had no clue how long she was going to have to do Medusa's bidding until she let her brother go. Darren let out a breath and then climbed down before walking back over to the mattress.

Darren sat down on the mattress, and pulled her knees up to her chest as she rested her back up against the wall. She hoped her brother would make it out of this. She wanted him to be safe, because she was the only thing that seemed to be left of her old life. Darren let herself lay down on the mattress. She let out a sigh as she felt her eye lids seemed to grow heavy. The last thing she did before she let sleep consume her was say, "Happy birthday to me…" Darren then laid there as a surprisingly sound sleep over came her.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked ch.2 please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

White Blood Ch.3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Soul Eater characters, sadly enough.**

**Author's Note: Just to let any readers that might be out there reading this, I might not be updating as quick as I have been, but enjoy it while it lasts.**

When Darren woke up she was no longer in the cell, she was laying in a bed in a room that was completely bare. There was a dresser against the adjacent wall to the bed, and on the opposite wall to the bed was a closet, on the last wall, was a single door. Darren slowly stood from the bed and walked over to the door slowly. She reached for the knob as if it was about to bite her hand off. She hesitated for a second and wondered if she was dreaming, but she shook away the thought because this seemed to be a bit to real.

Darren's hand touched the knob and when nothing weird happened, she opened the door slowly. She was meet with a hall way. The door creaked loudly when is was opened all the way and a look of distaste covered her face. She looked down both ways in the hall way. There seemed to be no one there. Then Darren realized that she was in different clothes, but they were still her clothes. Her brow furrowed. Where had these clothes come from, it was just a simple pair of blue jeans and a hot pink t-shirt with a blue ninja on it. Darren let her hand run down her shirt. Her mind flashed to when her mom had woken up the morning before today.

Darren let out a sad sigh and then came back to the present when she heard foot steps. She looked in the direction of the foot steps. Her heart almost stopped when Medusa appeared in her line of vision, coming up a set of stairs. "Glad to see you are awake, Darren," Medusa said in a quiet tone of voice.

"Where are we Medusa?" Darren asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"This is your new apartment in Death City. I brought you here while you were sleeping. All of your clothes that you will need are here, and you should be headed out to the D.W.M.A. as soon as you are ready, and now that you are awake I will be leaving before any one finds out that I am here. Have fun my little daughter." Medusa said and then she was gone.

Darren stared at the place her supposed _mother _was just standing. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and then let out a deep breath. She just had to keep her brother on her mind, then she could make it through this. She looked around and tried to find the bathroom. After Darren opened two doors she finally found it. She walked in and found a brush on the counter. She looked at herself in the mirror and her hair was a mess. Darren let out a sigh, at least one thing would never change.

After Darren had brushed out all of the tangles in her hair and braided it into a long pony tail that hung between her shoulder blades. She then went and slipped on a pair of black lace ballet flats, and then headed down to the kitchen to see if there was anything that would quench the hunger that lingered in her stomach. After searching the whole kitchen, she found that it was completely empty other than the dishes, pots, pans and such. She let out a sigh and made a mental note to go and try to find something to eat before she went to search for this school she was supposed to be joining.

Darren left the apartment and then walked down the street, not really sure where she was headed. She didn't have no money on her, so that meant no food, and she didn't have a map, so that meant she would probably be lost with in ten minutes. To make sure she would be able to find her way back to the apartment, she quickly found out the address and hoped that she would remember it when she needed it. Darren wrapped her arms around her waist and continued to walk down the road.

Suddenly a loud yell broke Darren out of her train of thought. Darren looked up to see a small blue haired boy jumping from roof to roof. Her eye brow rose and then her braid was blown straight into her face when a motorcycle speed right by her, followed by a guy on a flying skate board. Darren's eye brow rose and then as curiosity over whelmed her, she followed after the group. When she finally reached where they stopped she was pretty sure she had made it to the school she had been searching for.

Darren's eyes went wide as she took in the look of the large school. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before, and it had her absolutely amazed. It was certainly beautiful, if you found skulls beautiful that is. Darren slowly walked up the front steps of the school. She felt her nerves start to kick in and she had to let out a deep breath to calm herself. She finally found herself walking through the doors and into the school. That's where she found her self lost. She had no clue where to go from here. She was supposed to go talk to Lord Death, but first she had to find where he was.

Darren let out a groan, and that's the moment where she met probably the most absolutely annoying person she had ever known. Darren felt someone run straight into her shoulder and it sent her falling to the ground. The same boy she had seen running along the roof tops now ran right past her, not even bothering to try and help her up. He was going on about something along the lines of him being a god or something along the lines. Darren sat on her butt on the ground and watched him run away.,

"Black Star!" A girl's voice said, gaining Darren's attention. Darren turned her head to see a tall black hair girl standing in front of her. The girl looked down at her and gave Darren an apologetic look. "Sorry, he doesn't really seem to notice when he runs in to people," The girl says and then holds out a hand to her. Darren reaches up and takes hold of the hand and pulls herself up. "My name is Tsubaki, are you new here?" The girl asked her.

Darren gave her a small smile. "Oh its alright, no harm done. My name is Darren, and I'm not new quite yet, I'm on my way to try and find Lord Death to talk about me starting school here. Actually, can I ask you where I might find him?" Darren asks innocently.

Tsubaki gives her a small smile. "Yeah, I can show you where he is. Just follow me." She said and then headed off down the hall.

Darren followed after Tsubaki, while taking in the sight of the school. Soon enough they reached two giant doors. Darren looked up at the doors wide eyed.

"This is the Death Room. Just follow down the red guillotines and you should find him. It was nice to meet you, I hope I will see you in class." Tsubaki said before disappearing down the hall way.

Darren waved a good bye to her, before turning back to the large doors. She let out a deep breath before opening up the door and walking in.

**Author's Note: Please Review! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**White Blood Ch.4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything~**

**A/N: Please enjoy! ;]**

Darren stared up at the first guillotine that she saw. She slowly stepped into the room, letting the door close behind her slowly. She couldn't take her eyes off of the large guillotine. It seemed so lurid, but she still made her way towards it at a slow pace. When she stepped under it, she let go of a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. The guillotine didn't move at all. She finally moved her eyes away from it and down the hall. It seemed to practically go on for forever, but she could tell that there was a end to it eventually. Darren walked down the corridor as slow as she could, so she had time to think of what she was going to say.

When Darren finally reached the end of the hall way, she still hadn't calmed the twisting of her stomach. She felt her hands shake as she looked up at Lord Death. He was easily taller than her, and he seemed to bounce a little. Truth be told, he was nothing of what Darren had been expecting. All he practically was a black shape with a joyful skeleton mask to top it off. Darren felt her nerves dissipate a little. Then her eyes found another figure in the room. It was a tall red haired man who seemed to be… _crying? _When she saw him, Darren's eyebrows rose. What was a grown man like that doing crying? Darren's attention was drawn away when some one spoke.

"Well hello! You must be the new comer! It's Darren right?" Lord Death said in a cheery voice.

Darren looked up at Lord Death. "Yes, sir," Darren said and slightly bowed her head a little. "I am hoping that you will let me attend you school."

"Oh no need to seem so formal, Darren, of course I'll let you attend this lovely school of mine, but you do know that you are kind of behind all of the rest of the students your age, so I think I'm going to have one of my top students help you out a little bit. Oh, and you will need to find a meister as soon as you can," Lord Death said.

Darren's eyes went a little wide. Was it really that easy? "Yes, sir. That's very understandable. Thank you so much for letting me attend your school. I won't let you down what so ever." Darren said easily letting the lies escape her lips.

"Of course, now how about you go ahead and go start your first class. Your teacher will be Professor Stein. You might be a little late though, but its fine, just walk right on in." Lord Death said.

Darren gave a small bow before turning around and walking out of the Death Room. She then went on her search to find her class room. She felt her self unconsciously bite her lip. She felt some more common nerves come into play. She felt herself begin to get nervous at the thought of having to walk into a class full of kids her age and most likely have to introduce herself in front of them. A chill ran up her spine at the thought, it was almost more horrifying than having to deal with Medusa.

Darren continued to walk down the hall way until she found a door with the name Stein beside it. She let out a breath and slowly opened the door. She looked in through the small space of the open door. It seemed that all of the students eyes were drawn to something else in the room. All of their faces were covered in looks of disgust. Darren's eye brow went up. What was going on in this class room exactly?

Darren opened the door a little bit more and then looked over to try and see what had the kids attention. Her eyes quickly caught the sight of blood, and lots of it. Her stomach lurched at the sight. She felt like she was about to pass out when she finally took in the entirety of the scene. A man with stitches covering his body, had his hands in the stomach of a poor helpless animal. She couldn't tell what the animal was because it was incredibly disfigured. She felt her head began to throb and her knees felt week. Images of her family's death came playing through her mind. She stumbled through the door, catching every one's attention, before falling to the ground and blacking out.

When Darren came to the face of the man with the stitches, loomed over her. She felt the skin on her arms raise at the sight of him and she shot up into a sitting position. "W-where am I?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"You are in the school infirmary, Darren. I had to bring you here after you passed out right after entering my class. Now tell me why did you do that, you interrupted a perfectly good dissection?" The man said.

Darren figured that this was the Professor Stein that Lord Death had told her was her teacher. Darren quickly thought of a quick excuse to why she would have passed out. "Sorry, I kind of horrified at the sight of blood. Are you Professor Stein?" Darren asked trying to figure out the man's name for sure.

"Yes, that is my name, Darren, and I suppose you will have to be excused from some of my classes since you seem to have a fear of blood, because dissections are common almost every day in my class." Stein said with a smug smile.

Darren's eyes went a little wide. She could already tell that there was something off with this man, but she couldn't tell what it was for sure. "That's fine by me. What time is it?" She asked Stein.

"Well, according to what Lord Death told me, it is about time for your first training section with Maka, who you will meet in a few minutes." Stein said walking over to the other side of the room.

Darren moved and stood up beside of the bed. She had almost forgot about the fact that she was going to have to do training. She guessed this Maka girl must be one of the top students at this school. She began to wonder what exactly was going to happen in this training section. She figured that what ever it was, it was most likely going to come as confusing to her.

Darren got pulled out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the door and a small blonde hair girl came through the door, followed by an albino boy. They both about the same age. The girl walked over to Stein. "Sorry we are late Professor. I had to pull Soul away from Black Star again." The girl said.

Darren heard the boy whisper something along the lines of _That is so uncool…but she wasn't quiet sure if she heard correctly or not. Darren had a look of utter confusion on her face. _

_Stein didn't look up from what he was doing as he said, "Don't worry about it Maka, Darren over there just woke up any way." Stein said in a monotone voice._

_That drew both of the other teenagers to Darren. Darren lifted up her hand and gave a small wave. "Hey…" she said awkwardly. _

_Maka walked over to her and held out her hand. "Hello, my name is Maka. I will be the one who will be helping you get used to it here, and I will also help you catch up on any thing that you need to learn," She said in a cheerful voice._

_Darren shook her hand politely. "Hi, my name is Darren. Its nice to meet you Maka, and sorry if this is a bother to you, I just now discovered that I was even a weapon, so I'm kind of way behind." Darren said using one hand to scratch the back of her head._

_Soul walked up to the other two. He held his hand out to Darren as well. "The name's Soul. I'm this flat chested nerd's weapon." He said in a deep tone._

_Darren couldn't help but let out a small laugh when Maka smacked Soul's arm. Darren reached out and shook Soul's hand as well. "Nice to meet you, Soul." _

_Maka looked up at Darren after hitting Soul for his comment. "It's no problem at all Darren, it's always great to have new students at this school, we could always use more people," She said kindly._

_Darren smiled at her. "Well, thanks. So what do I have to learn today?" she asked the two._

_Maka thought for a minute. "Well maybe we can try and see if I can resonate with you and possibly wield you, so you can see how it feels to be fought with and all," She said as the thought passed through her mind._

_Darren felt nervousness return to her again. "Okay sounds good to me, I guess."_


End file.
